Such strange eyes
by Alexander J. Mercer
Summary: All I wished was that I never followed that man... No smut, maybe AltairxOC, but other then that, its a story x3.


_**Hey guys, I gave up on my other story, in return, I fell in love with Assassin's creed 3 Ezio and Altair are dem BEASTS! Anyways, lets get to this!**_

_**Song- You chose what you see fit~**_

* * *

_I never thought I would see that man on the roof, I didn't know how I recognized him, I never thought I would become intriuged enough to follow...I also never thought I would become like him...all because of that faithful day...where I became an Assassin._

_But of course, a story has to start somewhere right? Lets go to the beginning, where I 'met' the white hooded man, or most likely chased him._

A young girl groaned, getting up "Damn Miko, stop being so rough!" She snapped at my older brother "Deal with it squirt" the boy said laughing as he noogied her, she groaned.

_Thats us, the girl being knuckle headed, Thats me, Saphira, Daughter to traitors, the boy there, Miko, my older brother, I was always small, my brother taking after our father and being the taller of us._

"MIKO!" The girl yelled annoyed, she had bright strangely colored purple eyes, she had boyish clothing on, instead of the normal dresses those other women of her time. a black leather shorts and a white shirt, she had her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. The boy had similiar clothing, but a belt and a leather tunic as well, and green eyes.

_We live in Maysalf, where that big castle towers over us, we like to go outside the gates and take the horses for a ride now and then, did I mention i'm 18? My brothers two years older but he treats me like a baby despite our ages...hes also very childish._

"Come on, its nearly night" The girl said excitedly, eager to see her 'claimed' horse. "Alright Saphy" Miko said, the girl narrowed her eyes tossing a sharp glare at her brother, or most likely a counter-part "I swear your a boy trapped in a girl's body" Miko said walking with his little sister "I'll take that as a compliment" the girl said annoyed. "Cheer up sister, we only got a month before those people find us remember, I wish we could just live a normal life..." Miko said sadly "Who again...?" Saphira asked looking at her counter-part "Templars" Miko said, Saphira growled, her purple eyes flashing angrily "No they wont! I'll make sure...i'll kill them if they lay a single wrenched hand on you! Older brother or not!" Saphira stated firmly, determination and protectiveness in her eyes.

_I wish I never said those words now..._

Saphira closed her eyes, she walked outside the gates looking around before spotting three steeds "I call the black one!" Saphira yelled running towards the black horse, it had white 'socks' and a white 'diamond' on its head. With swift movements she lifted herself on, Miko got on a white horse and Saphira's suddenly reared up, she gasped grabbing the reins and trying to calm it as her horse became restless "the hell?" Miko asked confused as a man with white robes walked out of the gates, the man ignored Miko and walked to Miko's white horse. In one movement, he had pushed Miko off "HEY!" Saphira yelled angrily, Miko yelped, falling on his back, in swift movements, the man got on the horse and it broke into a gallop. "I'll get him" Saphira said before breaking her horse into a gallop, trying to keep the white hooded man in sight.

Saphira narrowed her eyes in determination "Come on we got to catch him!" she said to her horse, kicking her heels again, it whinnied before increasing its speed again. Dust flew up in the night as she tried to catch up to the man, she paid no attention to her surroundings, the night sky was clear, she was crouched close to her horse to increase the speed and lessen the wind resistance. Soon the white horse was slowing down a little, she grinned, her eyes narrowed and purple irises wide as her pupils nearly took over her irises to see in the night. Urging her horse to speed up, it tried, but not much, she clucked her tounge softly, letting it know it was alright, with skilled movements as she practiced more then once with her brother, she let the reins go, letting it move after the other horse, she lifted her legs up, trying to get into a crouch. After a couple of seconds, she was in a crouch, balancing as she kept her eyes locked on the man, she got ready to jump as her horse was close.

A flash of white, a yell, a horse whinning, that was all heard as Saphira jumped, she yelped trying to block her landing as the white hooded man was gone, she hit the ground hard, hitting her head, she rolled a little before groaning in pain, getting up, one of her eyes closed and blood coming from her head, her white shirt dirty now. Seeing the horses galloping ahead, she whistled loudly, the horses stopped and walked over to her, she groaned touching her head, flinching as she returned her hand, even in the dark, she could see the crismon staining it brightly, she narrowed her eyes, concetrating as the colors changed, brightening the crismon and darkening her hand and the backround.

Glancing up, Saphira couldn't find the man "strange..." she said getting up, before falling back down, clutching her side, she gritted her teeth "if i'm going to escape the templars I need to get used to pain" she said inhaling sharply, she mustered her strenght to get up as her body shook a little. Forcing herself to get onto her horse, Saphira grabbed the other horse's reins and begun to trek the way back, pain shooting through her body from her side and her head. "A strange man...I wonder who he is" Saphire said quietly, keeping her horse to a walk to not further harm her wounds

_I just wish I never followed him now...as it resulted gravely..._

* * *

_**And theres the first chapter ^.^ Constructive words are helpful, please review.**  
_

_**And for my absence, I was at detail camp ;3; or in words, learning how to put details in by reading other stories and asking for tips ;3; Bai now~**_


End file.
